Iruka's Bad Day
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Iruka should have known that bad things were coming. His class was just a little too well behaved that day for the law of averages to let the day go well...


Title: Iruka's Bad Day  
Rating: R  
Prompt/Summary: Iruka should have known that bad things were coming. His class was just a little too well behaved that day for the law of averages to let the day go well...  
Warnings: mild violence  
AN: Thanks so much to megyal who kicked my but to help me get this written and beta. A large part of the credit for how well this turned out is owing to the fact that she asked so many questions. This was written for the Fall Kakashi Iruka Fest over at livejournal.

The sun had been shining brightly and his students were actually cooperating when Iruka's day went from near-perfection, to a complete type of mayhem that he knew only occured when someone intended to do really bad things. At this point, Iruka was officially having a bad day. His students had gone from diligently learning about the different types of getsu and their uses to quaking in their seats. Iruka himself was no better at the moment, pinned by his uniform to his chalkboard with a large array of senbons and watching wearily as two individuals, known particularly for their abuses of small children according to the Bingo Book, eyed his students like wolves eyeing lambs.

Apparently the two criminals had decided to go for the weakest class in the school. Iruka's classroom was an older part of the school structure, and had been left out of the new silent warning-wards that had been established recently. He was confident that if he survived this and put his fist in the face of the smug chairman of the board, he could be absolved of all possible liability. This was just a catastrophe. The rest of the school had managed to evacuate when the silent alarm went off but it was too late; Iruka's class was already held hostage.

Iruka could see something shimmering outside the window; it looked and felt like a chakra barrier. Mentally bracing himself, Iruka decided that when this was over he was looking into continuing his certification in warding; because if his fist in the chairman's face didn't leave them better protected then Iruka was doing it himself. He had placed some fundamental wards in place, located in the walls... but they only worked when he wasn't within their boundaries, feeding off his chakra to maintain the barrier. Up until this point Iruka had thought that the only time the class would really need protecting was when he wasn't with them.

Rasping slightly the male in the pair spoke, licking his purple lips. "Look at all the pretty little girls, Yuki."

Iruka just managed not to wince in disgust. Not only were his lips stained that unsettling color, but his skin had a reddish tint; scars criss-crossed the bald skin on his head and his eyes appeared to be black in their entirety. One large hand was lazily dragging the slightly concaved blade of a large knife across his shaved scalp. The sound of the blade rasping against his scalp reminded Iruka of the sound a sword made when being sharpened. Iruka watched, slightly sickened by the man's lasvious gaze on Hyuuga Ayame, who was doing her best to look completely uneffected.

"I like the little boys more, Hideo." Giggling girlishly, the female flipped her long ponytail. She had a mane of sun-kissed golden hair with green eyes and a voluptous body. If it wasn't for the fact that she was covered in blood and sticking herself with senbons as she looked over the class, she might have passed for sane.

"If you touch my students…" Iruka left the rest unsaid. They had him pinned to his blackboard by senbons but Iruka was still going to try to protect his students and think of a way out.

He had been placed at the Academy specifically in case something like this ever happened. It was one of the main reasons that Iruka rarely took outside missions; where he lacked the killing nature required for ANBU he still had a good level of expertise in chakra theory and different methods in submission. Iruka also knew his basic skills and he knew them to _iperfection/i_, tweaking some of the elements to the point where he could use them to incapacitate opponents that were stronger then him when necessary. That is part of what was really getting to Iruka now. He had been distracted and now his students could die if he didn't do something soon. Sending his chakra more towards the surface of his skin Iruka concentrated on determining the components of the senbon and hoped that Yuki had been lazy with them.

"What are you going to do... shoot my senbons back at me?" Yuki pouted. "Don't worry. You get to watch them all die, painfully, and then we will let you live." Winking flirtatiously at Iruka she turned away to face her partner, who was laughing mockingly while he advanced towards Ayame. Ayame's eyes widened and she got out of her desk backing away. If ever a Hyuuga could show a strong emotion, Ayame was showing it: pure terror.

"Everyone put your head down on your desk and start singing the anthem of Konoha, loudly," Iruka commanded, never taking his eyes off the pin-pricked Yuki. As the children started singing, Iruka shifted his weight slightly. Yuki must have sensed the shift in his chakra pattern; she moved to pounce and restrain Iruka but he was already free, his mind empty as he operated on his reflex training. He bent to his will the senbons that had previously pinned him, combining them to form a slender senbon blade, that he tuned to her chakra; her head separated from her shoulders on impact. Iruka felt his chakra drain immediately but couldn't dwell on it as Hideo whirled on him; he had gotten in a lucky surprise attack but now that Hideo was focused properly on him, Iruka knew he was going to be in for the long haul.

Hideo's blade slowly lengthened as he studied Iruka, who gamely watched him. When Hideo's blade was the length of a katana, Iruka started to slowly back out of the room and Hideo followed, black eyes tracking his target with obvious relish. Iruka held his wards back as he stepped out into the hallway. Glancing up and down the hallway, he could see the chakra barrier at each end. When Hideo stalked out of the classroom door to follow him Iruka slammed down the wards again, preventing Hideo from re-entering the classroom. Even over Iruka's dead body, Hideo wouldn't be allowed in again; he managed to create a protective seal over his classroom. In the event that something happened it immediately fell onto Naruto to provide the chakra needed to unlock it and release his students.

"Look at the tricks on sensei,"Hideo taunted a wide smirk showing off yellow decaying teeth. "Is teacher a good match for Hideo, though?" Iruka felt the slight shift in air current and Hideo was behind him before Iruka could blink.

Iruka nimbly slid under the swing of the sword attack, rallying with a fast hit with a kunai, a senbon tucked neatly under the blade of his main weapon with a drop of a toxic poison on it. The senbon hit its mark just below Hideo's right ear when the kunai was ruthlessly deflected; the blade of Hideo's sword sunk itself into the side of Iruka's leg just below his hip.

Absorbing the strength of the blow, Iruka moved in the blade's trajectory, slightly deepening the wound but allowing for a better opening. When Iruka slammed his chakra-infused fist straight into Hideo's face, he knew it would be over soon when the senbon moved that crucial quarter of an inch. Wrenching free of the blade in his leg, Iruka moved quickly to avoid any hidden weapons from the other angle, barely managing to avoid a sword tip as it sliced across his vest. When the shape of Hideo's weapon suddenly shifted, lengthening into a bladed spear, Iruka felt himself wince, already calculating what his next move had to be;Iruka knew it was going to hurt.

Hideo raised the weapon and swung it in an arch, trying to take advantage of Iruka's injuries and his lack of chakra. Knowing he had no choice, Iruka stepped directly into the path of the sword, catching the brunt of the swing thrust in his side as he buried the another senbon in Hideo's adam's apple. He was dead before he hit the ground; from the pain in his side, Iruka was pretty sure that if he hadn't broken his ribs, they had at the very least been significantly bruised.

Iruka stood panting slightly and staring at Hideo's body. The man must have had the will or strength of some subhuman being to keep going with the type of poison Iruka kept in his emergency senbons. Pulling some extra wrapping from a pocket in his vest Iruka began to attempt to patch up his leg with the gauze. He didn't mind limping slightly. He did mind the fact that the rib injury was impairing his breathing, but his kids were still safe. He applied what first aid he could to his rib injury, channeling his chakra over to begin the healing process to at least lessen some of the pain and bruising .

Finishing up he took some deep breaths to center himself. Checking out the damage in the hallway, Iruka could only shake his head. It looked like he was letting his students out through the hallway but he needed to clean up some beforehand. Iruka's own blood was splattered in some spots. Weary to the bone, Iruka cleaned up the most obvious signs of the battle, dragging Hideo's body into the classroom next door.

Dropping his wards Iruka walked into the classroom and dragged the messy parts of the woman, placing them in the empty classroom as well, mamaging quick clean up of the area in the front of the classroom. Finally turning to his students, Iruka felt a fond smile cross his face. His students still had their heads down and were singing their hearts out. Glancing out the window he wondered why no one had rushed into the classroom yet, before noticing the purple chakra barrier Yuki and Hideo had put up still in place; Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. Hobbling back into the other room he searched the two bodies for any kind of release tag. Iruka finally found one and began a thorough study, squinting in his search for any particular release points. Swearing mentally, Iruka hobbled back into the classroom.

"You can stop singing now," Iruka called out. "I am very proud of you all for following orders; now your families are probably very worried about you so hurry home. As homework I want you to write a brief essay on the different ways to handle hostage situations. Class is dismissed... however I need you all to stand in the hallway for a moment while I dismantle the barrier."

His class practically stampeded from the room after he was done and Iruka couldn't help but chuckle. Moving painfully, he gathered his supplies and papers that he still needed to grade and went back into the classroom next door. Warding the room so only those who were qualified could enter and dispose of the remains, Iruka was ready to just go home but he had to at least report. Pulling out the release note Iruka concentrated on getting it to merge with the hand he had removed from Yuki's body knowing that once he got it right the barrier would drop and he would be transported to their escape route. With a whoosh Iruka left the academy and landed in the woods just on the outside of the south entrance of the village.

Limping slightly Iruka turned in the direction of his home on the east side of the village to drop off his things before heading to the Hokage to report that the two criminals had been after Konoha's bloodline secrets from what he had found in their pockets. He was almost home when he sensed someone next to him; the Hokage had already sent him a summons in the form of an ANBU, who merely crooked a finger at Iruka and disappeared. Iruka knew that he was expected immediately; not showing up would be something he attempted at his own risk. From previous experience Iruka knew that the ANBU that had appeared in front of him was being polite by merely motioning to him instead of grabbing him bodily, so with a sigh, he turned around and began the trek to the Hokage tower.  
*

"I thought you knew my qualifications." Iruka blinked at his glaring Hokage. It was in his file that he was qualified to be at ANBU level, but he just had no desire to follow that path. At heart, he was a teacher; he liked his job and he was placed in the school for situations like this. Iruka felt like kicking someone. So the Godaime hadn't managed to read the files of those with top level clearance as yet; how was that his problem? Currently Iruka was standing in front of her desk, where he had been for the last hour as first the Godaime then Ibiki read his file... much of which apparently had been whited or blacked out and signed by the Third as need-to-know information.

"It says here you can do acupuncture and specialty poison training?" Tsunade's eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Yes, Hokage," Iruka responded simply; those had actually been just two of the main focuses under his submission training before his teacher died, but he couldn't bother going through all that now; he wanted nothing more than his bed.

"We will talk about this more after I have looked into the matter... preferably when you don't look like you are about to keel over from blood loss. I expect to see you first thing in the morning to make sure your chakra is accurately healing those wounds and to talk about this matter fully." Tsunade dismissed him with a wave and Iruka shuffled quickly out of the tower before she thought of something else to ask.

Iruka was once again walking stiffly towards home. His apartment was his pride and joy, his little piece of heaven. Reaching his building Iruka's ears picked up what sounded like a mini-explosion. Iruka looked up and felt his eye twitch slightly. Going up the stairs with an increasingly labored walk, Iruka paused at his doorway before slowly opening it.

In the kitchen, Kakashi smiled at him sweetly, flashing a quick salute before immediately trying to distract his attention.

"I got cut on the pot-handle when it broke, as I was trying to get the dish towel from around the waist of the squirrel that was helping me cook when the towel caught fire. I had to help the squirrel so I got burned getting the towel off and that is why there is smoke everywhere, a broken pot and the stove may be water damaged. On my mission today I got caught in the aftermath of an exploding kunai that sucked out my chakra. On the brightside I don't have to do missions for a week so I can spend all my time here."

Kakashi gave him winning smile before blinking it away; the altogether to familar smell of blood assaulted his nostrils. Combined with the fact that Iruka practically looked feral, Kakashi had a good guess that Iruka had been involved in some kind of altercation.

Lifting the eye patch he was wearing so he could use the Sharingan, Kakashi studied the slightly smaller man for a moment, noting the heavy concentration of chakra that appeared to be mending and healing Iruka's side and leg.

"So how was your day?" Kakashi immediately put all jokes aside and let his eyepatch slide down over his eye again. He knew that look. Iruka rarely went on missions outside of Konoha or did anything that most people would consider dangerous... but when he did, he always came home with the same expression.

"I got hit by a lovely knife today." Iruka dropped his forehead protector on his side table. Taking off his vest, Iruka just managed not to wince at how badly his side hurt. "I just got reamed by the Hokage because of something I have no control over." Removing his shirt took seconds, and when Iruka was standing in his doorway bare-chested, he slowly stalked towards Kakashi. "I come home and find that you have broken what is probably my favorite pot because the law of averages are not on my side today." Grabbing Kakashi by the shirt, Iruka ripped it down the middle, smiling sweetly up at his lover's surprised expression.

"My apartment is smoky, my stove is damaged and you complain about a little chakra- draining." Iruka continued to back the now wary-looking Kakashi into his bedroom. "Kakashi, I'm going to fuck you, I'm go to make you wet my dick with you saliva and then I'm going to fuck you dry. So...get me good and wet. You only have thirty seconds."

Kakashi blinked. "Now, Iruka...I'll get you a new stove...and a new pot..." Kakashi wheedled, looking around frantically; he knew that after a traumatic event, Iruka was generally moody and in need of some cuddling... not this dominating individual. Right now, though, Iruka was definitely not a happy camper and while Kakashi had been with Iruka for six months they had only slept together a handful of times... and Kakashi had topped all those times. Needing to regroup and figure out a better way to handle this situation, Kakashi equivocated, "I'll just go get that new pot, then."

"Don't make me chase you, Hatake." Iruka continued to smile and Kakashi's heart actually began to pound in excitement. He was finally going to get to see Iruka in action. Removing Iruka's hands from his shirt, Kakashi stepped back and with a poof was gone.

Shaking his head, Iruka went into his bedroom. Pulling out a large scroll he laid it across his futon. The writing made him smile as he placed the forehead protecter of Hayate Kakashi in the middle and made a series of complicated hand signs. Taking off the rest of his clothes, Iruka onlyhad to wait patiently for Kakashi to try to transport back into the apartment. With a poof of smoke Kakashi was laying naked on his bed with his hands bound to the headboard. Kakashi could only blink and tug at his restraints, trying to escape.

"Time's up." Iruka smiled pleasantly, licking his lips. Faced with the unknown, Kakashi did what any other ninja in his position would do: he fought back. For once he didn't mind that he lost, repeatedly.

Having come for the fourth time in two hours Iruka realized that Kakashi had stopped moving, he even seemed not to be breathing. Leaning over his lover Iruka shook him gently. A singular dark eye opened and glared at him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Iruka asked worried all trances of stress and feralness gone. He had felt and could see the evidence of Kakashi's continued enjoyment of their activities but he wasn't sure

"No." Kakashi responded evenly, rolling onto his back. "You needed a release and I gave you one."

Iruka blinked at him slowly before cocking his head slightly. "Uhmm. Well, yeah, but you like topping...right?"

"I think you are missing the point." Kakashi grunted shifting slightly. "Topping or bottoming isn't usually exclusive. At the time when you came home you needed to have control. You needed balance and I needed to go find some lube and stretch first."

Iruka laughed. "Is that what you did?"

"Yep." Kakashi growled low in his throat as he rolled over. "I figured that from the way your chakra was starting to pop I should be prepared. I know a losing battle when I see one."

"You could have won." Iruka retorted sitting up slightly.

"I could have but you didn't need me to win, did you?" Kakashi spoke simply and Iruka couldn't help but study his lover's relaxed face.

Letting the matter drop Iruka lay back down again before he began speaking. Telling Kakashi what had happened and what he had done. Finishing up Iruka turned on his side to see Kakashi's reaction.

"They are your students and your responsibility you are doing your job. It is that way with every ninja in one way or another." Kakashi explained philosopically before rolling onto his side. In the silence that ensued both men maintained their thoughtful silence.

"How's the burn?" Iruka asked calmly snuggling up behind Kakashi.

"What burn?"

Iruka whistled merrily as he entered the mission room. All was well with the world today; the birds were singing, the jounin were orderly and Kakashi's eye was grinning like an idiot. Not to mention he appeared to have developed a distinct limp. Even better, when Kakashi had turned in his report, he asked hopefully if Iruka would be around later.

Yes... today Iruka knew would be a Good Day..

THE END


End file.
